unitedwestandfandomcom-20200215-history
Aurrius Darkhammer
Aurrius Darkhammer is the Knight-Commander '''of the Argent Crusade Sect within the Seventh Fleet, he leads all druids within the fleet and commands complete control over the Argent Crusade due to being the senior Paladin. He also is one of the Seventh's commanders and leaders, sitting upon the Command Council. Personality Aurrias is a very young and often overwhelmed individual. Despite his posting within the Argent Crusade he takes his position with great amounts of seriousness. Despite feeling mostly overwhelmed with his place in the Crusade. He often wonders if he is the right choice to be the Knight-Commander. He has trouble with command, because of his younger age he feels the soldiers do not respect him enough to follow. This has proven true and he struggles to find some way to command them. He often has to rely on his Captains for aid in this, something he finds shameful and childish on his part. Appearance Aurrius is a young dark haired man with few marks of wear on his pretty face. He had blue eyes and short cut hair. His stature is shorter than most but he makes up with it with muscle. His physique is large but short. Having broad shoulders and chest. Heavy golden and silver plated armor that is wielded by the lords of the Argent Crusade. The armor is simple in appearance, although on his right shoulder is a book with light flowing from the words inscribed upon it. History He is the son of Granis Darkhammer, a Paladin in the Argent Crusade, his father married and had him as a son after the War with the Lich King. He was born two years after the war. His father died during the Fourth Invasion of the Burning Legion. And he was placed on the Seventh Fleet at the age of eleven. After completing his training and tutorship under Knight Commander Julia Celennial, he took command after she was tragically killed in combat. He took her death hard, as she had become a mother figure to him. Plot Aurrius was present when Mairne presented the mission from the First Fleet. Aurrius and all the other commanders were present when Mairne discerned his vision to them. He inquires if it is possible to subvert the catastrophe, suggesting they search for the cause and try to stop it. He also appeared at the meeting when word that Xrach Fadeligther's party had been lost and no survivors had been found. Aurrius was later present at the meeting regarding the invasion of the Seireitei. Equipment '''Weapon: Celestial, Blade of the Ardent - A Sword of gold and silver, etched with holy runes and magic, the blade is deeply connected to the light. Short and bright, it is a beacon for all. The hilt appears in the shape of the sun, four waving steams of fire make up the cross guard, hilt and the connector to the blade. While behind it is a silver shield crest that acts as a stand. Armor: Crusader Lord's Defender - Heavy golden plated armor that is wielded by the lords of the Argent Crusade. Shield: Bastion of the Righteous - A Large kite shield shaped after the banner of the Argent Crusade and sharing the colors of the order. Abilities and Powers Expert Swordsman: Aurrius is a young commander, but despite this he is a skilled and resourceful warrior, having trained under the wing of the former Knight-Commander, who was an accomplished and skilled warrior. Aurrius says he learned much from Julia, but despite taking many of her lessons to heart he came up short compared to his former master, who was the most skilled swordswoman in the Seventh. Holy Power: Aurrius possesses a deep connection to the Holy Light, capable of using the vast powers it grants to accomplish almost any task. Trivia Aurrius Darkhammer is the Original Character of Jimmyjamster728